


Fake

by Scorpio_in_luv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Other, gender neutral reader, hq, hq!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_in_luv/pseuds/Scorpio_in_luv
Summary: You convinced him at some point that words had meaning. But unfortunately, it stayed there.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Fake

…At some point, you were able to convince him that what people say actually means something. That they’re not hollow vessels in order to put up a façade. 

You were able to do so when he was at a low, and you were at a low, saying softly, 

“Then I guess we’ll be alone together.” 

You made him have hope when you took his hands in yours after he lost a game, giving him, “It’s good that this happened, Tsukki, be grateful it did! Today, you learned something important, even if you don’t realize it now.” 

Then there was the day he said he didn’t want to celebrate his birthday, and you simply said, “Nonsense!” And took him to get shortcake. 

Even at the times considered most ordinary, the things you said reached his heart. He never could figure out how you did it- how you would point up towards the moon when he walked home with you one night. 

Saying, “You know, no wonder you have the moon in your name. You grow and shrink at certain times, but you always end up glowing.” 

He remembered it all. Because those were the words that cracked open the hard shell he’d built around himself over the course of his whole life. They cracked it, they reached deep, deep inside, they probed around… 

…and they crushed his soul. 

How could your words mean anything when you ended up loving someone else in the end? 

When he found your lips locked on someone else’s?

When your eyes had little to no remorse in them?

No. You were just a **fake** , and that was probably all you’d ever be. 

You meant none of what you had ever told him. You just couldn’t have. Not if you were able to tear it all down so quickly, not if you didn’t hesitate to never speak to him again. Not when you didn’t even want to tell him what he ever did to deserve this. 

And certainly not when you whispered into his ear that one time,

“Tsukki, I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Haikyuu work, I appreciate any support and if this is too angsty for you, have no fear because I'll be writing some Tsukishima fluff later on. Have a nice day!


End file.
